Hamilton Watches Hamilton
by TealSnake
Summary: Okay I know there are a lot of these, but I love them and wanted to write one for myself! Hope you enjoy! [Ships cuz I can: Lams, Mullette, JeffMads]
1. Prologue

**I know there are a lot of these but they're cool! Don't judge me!**

* * *

The lights flickered on. Everyone appeared to be in a big theatre room.

"Welcome all!" My voice echoed through the room.

"Where are we?" A redhead asked—It was Hamilton.

"So glad you asked, Alexander!" He was taken aback by my knowledge of his name. "You are currently in 2020! Roughly 300 years in the future from your timeline!" I announced.

"Why are we here?" Someone else asked—Burr.

"Good question Aaron! You all are here today to watch a musical—"

"A what?" That was Philip. Poor baby.

"It's like a play, but only consisting of songs. The musical is about our dear Alexander's life!"

"About me?" He asked.

"About _Hamilton_?" That was Jefferson, and next to him was Madison. "Surely not!"

"Thomas." Washington snapped. He shrunk back into the seat.

"It is, my dear Thomas!"

"Okay, so, you know all of us, but who are you?" Angelica asked.

"Ah, where are my manners?" The lights flickered to me. "My name is Damien! I'm your host! Keep in mind I'm 13 and doing this because I need something to distract from my crippling anxiety, but enough about me," I deflected.

"You look like a girl," Philip commented. My face dropped.

"Philip! Don't be rude!" Eliza scolded him.

"Sorry," He muttered as an apology.

"No, It's... It's okay... I just thought I passed better..." I sighed and looked away.

"Passed?" That was John.

"Ah, yes, passed, as in passed as male," I explained.

"But why would you want to do that?" Lafayette asked after.

"Well, I'm this little thing called Transgender."

"What's that?" Philip asked.

"Let me explain. I was born as a female and I have the body of a female. But my personality and mind are that of a male. So in turn, I want my physical self to match my mental self."

"So, you're choosing to be a male?" Peggy asked.

"No, not choosing, I was born like this."

"So you're changing to a guy?" Hercules asked.

"Yep!"

"That's cool!" John exclaimed.

"No, it's gross," Someone else responded.

"Okay that was uncalled for," I sighed.

"What the fuck is a tranny like you doing here?" Jared walked up to me.

"Existing, now fuck off," I snapped.

"You know him?" Lafayette asked.

"Unfortunately. But I hate him, so I don't know why he's here." I glared at him.

"Trying to rid the world of fags like you," He snickered.

"Okay let's start the show!" I ignored him.

* * *

**I'm actually cringing at this I feel like an annoying mary-sue uGhh. Anyways See y'all next chapter!**


	2. Alexander Hamilton

Everyone settled into their seats. Unfortunately, Jared decided to stay and watch.

**[Aaron Burr:]**  
**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a**  
**Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten**

"Is that supposed to be me? I thought it was about Hamilton."

"It is, but you're narrating," I responded.

**Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor**  
**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

**[John Laurens:]**  
**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**  
**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

"That's me?"

"Mhm."

"I'm hot," He remarked, which ended with me bursting out into laughter.

**By being a lot smarter**  
**By being a self-starter**  
**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

"You were fourteen?" Jefferson asked.

"Yeah, but whatever," Hamilton responded.

**[Thomas Jefferson:]  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

**[James Madison:]**  
**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**  
**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**  
**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**  
**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

Eliza gave him a look of pity. He shrugged it off.

**[Burr:]**  
**Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."**  
**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**  
**"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and**  
**The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"**

**[Alexander Hamilton:]**  
**Alexander Hamilton**

The revolutionary set started cheering.

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**  
**And there's a million things I haven't done**  
**But just you wait, just you wait...**

**[Eliza Hamilton:]**  
**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**  
**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**  
**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

**[Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):]**  
**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

A couple of 'oh damn's and pitiful looks were thrown.

**[George Washington (Company):]**  
**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**  
**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside**  
**A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."**  
**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

"That's illegal," Jefferson commented.

"You gotta do what you gotta do," Alexander responded.

**[Burr (Company):]**  
**There would've been nothin' left to do**  
**For someone less astute**  
**He would've been dead or destitute**  
**Without a cent of restitution**  
**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**  
**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford**  
**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on**  
**Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)**  
**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**  
**In New York you can be a new man**

"Indeed, mon amie," Lafayette agreed.

**[Company (Hamilton):]**  
**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**  
**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**  
**In New York you can be a new man**  
**[Women:] In New York**  
**[Men:] New York**  
**[Hamilton:] Just you wait!**

**[Company:]**  
**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**  
**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**  
**You could never back down**  
**You never learned to take your time!**  
**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**  
**When America sings for you**  
**Will they know what you overcame?**  
**Will they know you rewrote the game?**  
**The world will never be the same, oh**

**[Burr:]**  
**The ship is in the harbor now**  
**See if you can spot him ([Men:] Just you wait)**  
**Another immigrant**  
**Comin' up from the bottom ([Company:] Just you wait)**  
**His enemies destroyed his rep**  
**America forgot him**

**[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]**  
**We fought with him**

"Yep."

**[Laurens/Philip:]**  
**Me? I died for him**

Alex's face dropped as he looked over to John and Phillip. Phillip was hugging Eliza and John shared the same look as Alex.

**[Washington:]**  
**Me? I trusted him**

"Still do."

**[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]**  
**Me? I loved him**

Eliza looked to Angelica, who avoided her sister's gaze.

**[Burr:]**  
**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

"What? I wouldn't- He's my friend!-"

**[Company:]**  
**There's a million things I haven't done**  
**But just you wait!**

**[Burr:]**  
**What's your name, man?**

**[Company:]**  
**Alexander Hamilton!**

By the end of the song, everyone looked uneasy.

"I died..?" John asked, still in disbelief.

"Unfortunately so," I responded solemnly.

"No! He- he can't die! I won't let him!" Alex hugged John tightly. "Don't worry Jackie! I'll keep you safe!"

I sighed.

This was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

**Done with chapter 1! If you enjoyed leave a review! See y'all next chapter!**


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

The next song started playing.

**[Company:]**  
**1776\. New York City.**

**[Hamilton:]**  
**Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

"Oh! This is where I met Aaron!" Hamilton exclaimed.

**[Burr:]**  
**That depends. Who's asking?**

**[Hamilton:]**  
**Oh, well, sure, sir**  
**I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**  
**I have been looking for you**

**[Burr:]**  
**I'm getting nervous**

"Why would you be nervous?" John asked Burr.

"How would you feel if a kid walked up to you spewing questions?" Burr asked in return.

John shrugged.

**[Hamilton:]**  
**Sir…**  
**I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

**[Burr:]**  
**You punched the bursar**

**[Hamilton:]**  
**Yes!**

"Alexander!" Eliza scolded.

"Sorry! I was nineteen! What more did you expect?"

**I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.**  
**So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?**

**[Burr:]**  
**It was my parents' dying wish before they passed**

**[Hamilton:]**  
**You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan**  
**God, I wish there was a war!**  
**Then we could prove that we're worth more**  
**Than anyone bargained for…**

**[Burr:]**  
**Can I buy you a drink?**

**[Hamilton:]**  
**That would be nice**

**[Burr:]**  
**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice**  
**Talk less**

Hercules booed.

**[Hamilton:]**  
**What?**

**[Burr:]**  
**Smile more**

**[Hamilton:]**  
**Ha**

**[Burr:]**  
**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

Alex rolled his eyes.

**[Hamilton:]**  
**You can't be serious**

**[Burr:]**  
**You wanna get ahead?**

**[Hamilton:]**  
**Yes**

**[Burr:]**  
**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

**[Laurens:]**  
**Yo yo yo yo yo!**  
**What time is it?**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]**  
**Show time!**

"It's us!" The revolutionary set pointed out.

**[Burr:]**  
**Like I said…**

**[Laurens:]**  
**Show time! Show time! Yo!**  
**I'm John Laurens in the place to be!**  
**A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!**  
**Those redcoats don't want it with me!**  
**'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!**

John cheered.

**[Lafayette:]**  
**Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**  
**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!**  
**I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"**  
**Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?**  
**C'est moi!**

Lafayette groaned, remembering how bad his english was.

**[Mulligan:]**  
**Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan**  
**Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"**

**[Lafayette and Laurens:]**  
**Ayyyyy**

**[Mulligan:]**  
**Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**  
**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…**

Everyone looked at him.

"I was drunk!" He defended.

**[Lafayette:]**  
**Wow**

**[Laurens:]**  
**No more sex, pour me another brew, son!**  
**Let's raise a couple more…**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]**  
**To the revolution!**

**[Laurens:]**  
**Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!**

**[Mulligan:]**  
**Aaron Burr!**

**[Laurens:]**  
**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

**[Burr:]**  
**Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand**  
**You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land**

**[Lafayette/Mulligan:]**  
**Boooo!**

**[Laurens:]**  
**Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?**

**[Hamilton:]**  
**If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?**

"OHHH!" The revolutionary set cheered him, John throwing an arm around Alex, causing him to blush a bit. I snickered to myself.

"Fags," Jared muttered. I shot him a glare.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]**  
**Ooh**

**[Laurens:]**  
**Who are you?**

**[Mulligan:]**  
**Who are you?**

**[Lafayette:]**  
**Who are you?**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]**  
**Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**

* * *

**uGH THIS I promise it'll get better later on.**


End file.
